Elevators
by OthersidersLuv101
Summary: KC jokes aobut Riley's fear of elevators...but something happens that changes her mind about it...lol no dun duns this time! XD Please Enjoy!


**Well I totally wanted KC to make fun of RIley's fear of elevators in a story...and then I saw the Santa Barbara Court House episode...so I started thinking up an idea and well somehow Riley and KC being cripples came into my head...so yeah...I made them get crushed by an elevator. Something that started off as joking around turned into both of them almost getting killed...oh well, they say their feelings for each other so yeah...fun to write...more to come....so plz review and ENJOY!!! =]**

* * *

"Okay well I would like to go investigate the elevator now. It has really specific reports." KC announced, picking up one the packs. She turned around, straight into Riley's chest. Blushing she took a step around him.

"I guess I'll go. As much as I am scared of elevators, I seriously wanna see what's going on with this elevator." Riley said, yanking the other pack off the ground.

"Okay. It'll be fun to see you get scared of elevators again." KC said, nudging his arm.

"Oh like you won't get scared." Riley joked. They both laughed at their fears. Turning down a tiled hallway, they came closer to the doors of the elevator. Another hallway later the elevator was in clear view.

"Okay, so remember the reports here are of it working on its own." Riley whispered as they approached it further.

"Yeah yeah yeah, I'm just here to see you get scared." KC responded jokingly. Riley rolled his eyes and they continued closer to it. They stopped a few feet from the doors.

"Okay well let-" Riley started, but was interrupted by a gasp from KC and a rumble.

"Okay the doors just opened by themselves." KC said, eyeing the buttons next to the opened doors.

"Did you press them?" Riley asked alertly.

"Uh no. Why would I?" KC replied. Riley examined the panel next to the elevator. He turned his attention to the inside of the elevator.

"Be careful, Riley. There might be a spirit attached to the elevator." KC warned. Riley nodded and continued his way towards the doors. He put one of his feet inside the elevator. Suddenly the doors closed on him. KC began to scream as Riley gasped. She acted without thinking, hurling herself towards the elevator doors. She shoved Riley out of the heavy doors and landed next to him on the floor of the elevator. They both looked up at the solid doors, shut tight. Riley swiftly got to his feet and helped KC up. The expression on her face was a mixture of confused and shocked.

"It's okay. We're okay." KC said hysterically.

"Don't worry, let's just press the button and the doors should open." Riley comforted. He let go of one of her hands and pressed the button that was supposed to open the doors. He pressed it a few times before giving up and hitting button that took them to the floor above. No luck.

"Okay, well the elevator isn't working." Riley said, giving up on the row of dim buttons.

"It's weird; being stuck is your greatest fear, not mine. And yet, your calm and I'm freaking out." KC said sitting down.

"Calm down case, I'll just radio to base." Riley replied sitting down next to her. Riley smiled at her as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Riley for base camp."

No response.

"Riley for base."

Static.

"Is anyone there? It's an emergency." Riley said, a little more urgent. His walkie just squeaked.

"I think we're stuck in here, KC."

"The power might as well-" KC started. As if by cue, the dim lights above the, sputtered to nothing. KC tightened her grip on Riley's arm as he turned his flashlight on.

" KC, it's okay. We'll get out of here somehow. We need to stay calm." Riley soothed. Suddenly the elevator began to shake.

"Oh my gosh!" KC screamed. Riley secured her into his arms, hugging her tightly next to him. He folded his head down.

"KC, if we don't make it out of this, I just want to say that I love-"Riley started, but the elevator shot down. KC screamed something out, but Riley couldn't hear it over the thrust of the elevator screeching down. The pressure was powerful, but Riley and KC still stayed locked onto each other. If they were going to die, they could at least die together. They held on for the last few seconds, not daring to leave the embrace of each other. Then everything went black.

"Oh! He's waking up!" a voice shouted. Riley's dim vision slowly cleared.

"KC?" he asked weakly.

"Riley!" KC cried, hobbling over to his side. "You finally woke up."

"What happened to you?" he asked, questioning her bruised up arm that was hanging onto his shaky hand.

"The same thing that happened to you; getting crushed by an elevator."

"Oh my God! Look at you!" Riley exclaimed, looking at her purpled face and scared hand.

"What happened to me? More like what happened to you. You're the one who's been in a coma for three days." KC acknowledged.

"I'm just happy that we're alive." Riley responded, completely ignoring the fact that he had been in a coma for the last 3 days. He changed the something more serious, yet happier.

"Do you remember what I told you in the elevator as it was falling." Riley croaked out with all of the strength inside of him. She smiled softly and leaned in towards him.

"Will this answer your question?" she asked, pressing her lips against his. Riley kissed back with the last bit of strength inside of his weakened body. From behind them Sam walked stepped into the doorway and stopped abruptly. He laughed to himself.

"The two cripples are in love." He shouted into the hallway and exited. KC pulled back slowly.

"For once, Sam is right." Riley said, his face quivering into a smile.

"Yup." KC responded, smiling. And they pressed their lips together one more time.

* * *

**Yay for happy ending! =] Even really sad stories can have happy endings lol. =] Please Review!=]**


End file.
